comet_matrixfandomcom-20200213-history
Clara Pagett
Basic Information :Full Name: Clara Beatrice Pagett :Age: 26 :Date of Birth: April 18 :Gender: Female :Species: Human :Height: 7'0" :Weight: 135 lbs :Hair Color: Light brown :Eye Color: Sapphire blue Appearence Clara is an unusually tall human, standing at seven feet. She has very light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, her scleras being black along with her pupils. Clara often sports a black tuxedo, along with a white button-up shirt and a bow tie that is purple in color (specifically this color.) She also sports black pants and black dress shoes, and a top hat with a band around it that is the same purple color. Clara is already very pale in terms of her skin tone, to the point where it does basically look white in color. While she is human, she frequently paints her face, neck, and sometimes even her hands to resemble a skeleton. In fact, it is incredibly rare for anybody to see her without the paint. It is unknown to anybody why she is so obsessed with painting herself that way. Backstory Clara grew up without parents; her mother had passed away when she was young, and her father had wanted nothing to do with her after her mother's death. Because of this, Clara grew up homeless and living on the streets. Eventually, two unknown strangers decided to take her in and raise her and taught her how to fend for herself in the process. However, they eventually abandon her once they believe she will be fine on her own, as they never intended on being her permanent guardians. She continues to pick up and use what she was taught by the strangers today. She currently has been able to rent a house, though it is deep into a forest area and far away from any other people. Despite being able to afford it, she will still steal or use other people to get things she wants. Personality Clara is a very antisocial person and finds it hard to get along with anybody, there are very few people that she actually enjoys. Other than that, she will usually act very flirty towards people, usually to get something she wants. However, if she takes no interest in even using somebody, she will immediately be very cold and unwelcoming towards them. Around the few she calls her friends, she still has a very flirty demeanor with them. She is incredibly witty and can come off as pervy and dirty-minded. However, deep down she does care for them more than she cares about herself. She will be the first to rush to their aid if they need her help, and despite generally not having good people skills, she will always communicate if she is worried about her friends. Trivia * Her scleras being black is due to an incident she got into when she was thirteen, where someone shot ink into her eyes to retaliate while fighting her. * Clara's mother was 5'0" while her father was only 5'8", making her height very unusual. * She has mentioned a few times to multiple people that she feels akin to skeletons, which may explain her behavior of painting her face like one. Category:Original Character